A Youkai's Blessing
by CitrusShinigami
Summary: Natsume is cursed by a spirit that causes every male in the vicinity that sees his tattoos to try and have sex with him. Who knew that the disease is also the cure? Warn:  bondage, non-con, etc. R&R
1. Trust No One

This is a roleplay between me and a friend (XYZ-2-ABC). Him as Inuyasha, I play Kouga. Reviews and Comments are loved and welcomed!

No one had been cursed as much as he who had his wish granted to him with it's cost. For he must travel alone despite the eternal beauty he had been granted with over thousands of years ago. This spirit had grown worn out and tired like the others that had also been granted their wishes, his form breaking down day by day. Those who had passed by him had been granted a sweet scent, sweet enough to attract those around him like the spirit craved oh, so badly. But just because the spirit would die didn't mean that the curse that granted him his wish would disappear. Insolent beauty like that doesn't just fade in one life time. It took many, and now it would take one last. He had chosen his target and stalked him, though his form slowly fell apart, inch by inch every second by second as all of his lifetimes came to an end. He found his way in front of the small house, and that was all he needed. He closed his eyes and broke apart, turning into dust, dreams, to fade away from reality while his magic, in the form of Hyacinth petals floated towards the nearest living creature, floating through the glass that kept the windows shut and onto the human that slept peacefully next to another spirit. The petals shivered, died and decayed into his skin, implanting their image on his body and releasing a scent so sweet that he would never find himself lacking in affection. It was the remains of a powerful curse, and it still had plenty of power behind it.

Natsume slowly made his way home...carefully. He found himself...hiding. In bushes, behind fences, speeding up so he could go around a corner before anyone saw him...People had gone crazy today. Sensei wasn't there when Natsume woke up, he had arrived at school just to be...His face flushed at the thought. He remembered his two friends. The innocent hug one gave him...before it had turned into ass-groping. The two of them ganged up on him and tried to pin him down to have their way with him. He had managed to escape, but it seemed like every guy in school that day had a perversion for Natsume for some reason. And odd enough, he found tattoos of blue Hyacinth petals over his body. Natsume had skipped the rest of school and spent most of the day looking for that damned cat. It was no use though. Wherever he was, Natsume couldn't find him. He supposed he'd have to wait out the rest of the day till he could find him again...hopefully things wouldn't get...TOO drastic.

Who'd imagine that walking around the forest would have Suuichi Natori come across his fellow spirit seer and friend. He blinked, frowning somewhat at the odd stance that the other had taken. Perhaps he was being chased by a Youkai or another type of spirit.

That annoying fur ball isn't around. Hm...

He took a step closer, looking around to see what Natsume might be seeing, but nothing was in sight. With a shrug of his shoulders, Suuichi walked quietly behind Natsume and looked once more.

"Why, hello there, Natsume." Shuuichi reached out and placed a comfortable hand on Natsume's shoulder, gripping it softly. "What are you doing in the bushes?"

His award winning smile flashed onto the teenager, gazing at him with curiosity. The lizard tattoo had taken to moving around his face for the time being, slithering up to rest above his eyebrow for a little while. And thinking of this, the actor noted that Natsume also had tattoos in blue.

A dark thought appeared in the back of his mind as he gazed down at the teen. I never noticed how extremely handsome he is or how cute he looks when he's crouching like that...

Natsume tensed up and quickly spun around with a slight gasp, already lifting his fist, as if to strike whoever it was behind him, but the second he saw Shuuichi, his body relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh and dropping his fist. "It's just you, Shuuichi." He said, panting a bit, as if he had been holding his breath before he stood up. He could trust the actor, couldn't he? He was sure that he might have known something about the tattoos and everyone's weird...mood.

"I woke up this morning and found these." Natsume started, reaching up and undoing several buttons on the top of his shirt, pulling it open slightly to reveal the blue petals tattooed into his skin, almost sprinkled across his chest, though it seemed as if they went lower then what he was revealing. "After that, everyone's been...strange." He said, his face flushing as he wanted to hide exactly what he meant by that word. "I can't find Sensei, either. I know that these two are connected though."

Shuuichi watched Natsume's reaction and chuckled. Such a typical reaction the teen had, he never did much enjoy seeing him. They had very different thoughts on how to take care of the spirits that they came into contact with. Still, the fist fell as the boy stood to full height and began to talk to him as if he hadn't just been crouching behind a bush.

Natsume innocently began to unbutton his shirt, letting his smooth chest be revealed so easily. It wasn't long before the exorcist understood the meaning of those marks. They were definitely those of a youkai, but knowing what it was didn't mean that he was oblivious to its effect.

"Strange, hm?" He cocked his head to the side in a joking manner, reaching a hand out and touching the mark nearest the other's nipple. "It's not too difficult of a curse." There wasn't much he could say as he attempted to control himself. "Close your shirt."

Natsume backed up a bit as he felt Shuuichi touche one of the markings, his face slightly flushed. He semeed to be extra...sensitive, almost. Probably from all the stuff that had happened to him earlier. However, at the command, he did as he was told, buttoning up his shirt again and hiding the markings. However, that didn't stop the tattoos from trying to effect the exorcist. It was as if they were releasing an irresistible sex pheromone. No matter how strong someone's will was, eventually they'd break down and succumb to it. Natsume didn't know this however, nor did he know that that was probably the reason that Madara had fled from his house before he had even woken up.

"So...You can help with this?" He asked, almost hesitantly. He didn't really trust the exorcist at all, but Shuuichi hated the youkai, not really Natsume himself...he was sure that breaking the curse through one of Shuuichi's methods wouldn't require his life as well.

"I-It goes...lower." Natsume said as he lifted up the bottom of his school uniform shirt, revealing his smooth stomach, also dappled with petal markings, though they all seemed to start aiming towards the boy's crotch. Natsume didn't check that area, however. It was too embarrassing and he had no doubt it would be something perverted as well. "There might be some on my back as well. They aren't on my legs, however. "

"I can help, yes." Shuuichi turned away and looked up at the sky, decidedly moving his eyes from the other in a vain attempt to slow down the curse's effect.

Most likely, it was a youkai whom, in a previous life had been given great looks and attractive features at birth. Though, it all depended on what the thing believed it was at the time. Obviously, a curse of some sort.

I know how that feels. He grinned as he could feel the stars and scenery flocking around his face, turning on his actor-like charm.

"It goes lower."

His ears turned red as he couldn't help but feel the heat rush to his head. Instantly, he pictured the petal tattoos all over the other's body in one of the most erotic scenarios he'd ever dared to think of. He shook his head and glanced behind him, but looking toward the ground instead.

"It's best not to talk about this in the open. It'll be hard to explain with the interruptions that will ultimately happen."

He pulled his light brown hat over his much lighter coloured hair as a way of not looking directly at Natsume.

Maybe it was just Natsume, but Shuuichi seemed to be acting a bit...odd. But what he did say was true, and Natsume muttered an agreement as he let go of his shirt, letting it cover the exposed parts of his body as he looked around. It was odd for Shuuichi to say that though...it was still right before classes would end, so no students were out at the time. And even so, there was nobody around them anyways. Still, how would Natsume explain his reasoning for showing his stomach to a man in the open? Especially if the marks wouldn't be seen.

"You're right." He said, looking at the ground as well, his face flushed with embarrassment as he remembered what had happened earlier at school...it would be best to head somewhere less...out in the open...where Natsume didn't feel like some guy would come and do perverted things to him from behind. "Where should we go?"

At the question of where they should go, Shuuichi looked off into the trees.

"Are the two you live with at home? It'd definitely be a private and quiet place to be."

They're getting to me. Every time I try to think rationally, I know that being alone with him will end up being no good. Well, I know how to get rid of the curse. One sure fire way.

He turned and looked around them once more, as if expecting to see the spirit about them. "We'll have to hurry."

Natsume thought about it for a moment. He really had no idea if they were home or not. Shigeru wasn't going to be there today, but Touko, he wasn't too sure about. Well, they had one way to find out, but either way, they had to get rid of the curse on him. "Let's go." He said as he reached out and took Shuuichi's hand, immediately pulling him as he set out immediately at a nearly running pace, hoping that the exorcist would get rid of the markings and Natsume would be done with this before it got too bad.

A rush of blood ran up into Shuuichi's head when his hand was grabbed by the boy. Physical interaction could not be a good idea, not with the curse that the high schooler had on him. There was nothing he could do except be steered in the direction of the other's home, watching the expression of hope behind the soft smile the other usually wore.

"Touko?" Natsume called out, standing inside of the house at the entrance. School was probably already over, so going back out in public was definitely out of the question. The streets would be flooded, and any guy could...well, now's not the time to worry about that. "I don't think they're here." Natsume stated as he took several steps into the house, taking off his shoes before the steps and waiting for Shuuichi to do the same.

"Sensei still isn't back yet." He noted. He knew that cause the yeast buns from Nanatsuji were still left untouched on the table. "Come on." He said, grabbing Shuuichi's hand and gently pulling him up onto the wooden floor and then up the flight of stairs to his room, where the two could be alone, though he had no idea what Shuuichi was planning.

He watched in a tired-like way, finding that he cared very little for Natsume's calls in the house, and focused instead on waiting to make his move. The curse drew him in like all the other victims, making it almost impossible to keep a calm demeanor much longer.

Natsume trusted him to save him from a curse, which he could, but that didn't mean he wouldn't succumb to the spell first.

Shuuichi stepped in after his friend, closing the door behind him and slowly slipping off his shoes. He couldn't seem to hasty, what with Natsume most likely already on edge from whatever instance he had faced only an hour or two before.

Once again, Shuuichi found his hand gripped in Natsume's, this time leading him up the flight of stairs and toward the room at the end of the hall. As far as he could recall, he had never been in the other's room. Usually they would be out at a restaurant or conversing out in the middle of the forest, but it did provide quite a bit of privacy. There would be no intruders walking in on them and spoiling the fun that would ultimately occur.

His control was breaking.

Natsume... your innocence will be your downfall.

The door slid open, Natsume letting go of his hand and walking inside before Shuuichi. He must have been looking for the cat spirit that he kept close by, but looked rather disappointed when he found that he was not there either.

Carefully, using slow steady movements, Shuuichi closed the door behind him and gazed at Natsume. "This is going to be very awkward, but I need to get a good look at those marks again." His long brown coat had a few pockets, some tucked away inside and a few outside. He reached into a secret pocket and thoughtfully counted the paper dolls that he had.

This will be enough.

"The markings?" Natsume echoed, but he nodded as he began to undo his school uniform once more, undoing all the buttons down to the last one, before he opened it up and slowly slid the cloth off of his body, leaving his upper h alf completely bare and exposed to Shuuichi, not once ever thinking about what if his friend had succumb to the curse as well. No, his trust went too far into Shuuichi for him to even think about him being betrayed by the exorcist until it actually happened.

The blue tattoos had truly covered most of natsume's upper half, like someone ripped off the petals of the flower and dropped them carelessly over Natsume's body. It was sprinkled across his chest and his stomach, and the closer to the crotch they went, the closer and more frequently they appeared. Natsume's face flushed slightly as he left himself exposed to Shuuichi, but he didn't question why he needed to see the markings nor what he was planning. He figured he'd be safe with the exorcist...though he so far from right.

Standing there in silence, Shuuichi watched as Natsume's upper torso became bare and all he could see was the blue petal marks, even though there was still untainted skin left. Truely a formidable curse.

"Hold still, Natsume." It was said kindly with a small apologetic smile, but in no way a indicator of what he was about to do.

In a flash the hand that had ventured into his coat had the paper dolls placed in between his fingers as he made the sign for "capture" with his hands. Just as Natsume had done for the "Book of Friends" he simply blew on them and the four he'd taken out shot from his fingers and straight for Natsume. They grew to a potentially large size, enough to cause a problem for his host.

Mere moments, that's all that Natsume had.

When Shuuichi wanted to talk to the other, he would often leave a paper doll around to alert him of his presence and to bring him to where he was. Those types of dolls were easily ripped and torn, but not these. They took Natsume's arms and bound them behind him and one wrapped itself around the teen's body, the head of the doll muffling the other's words. And the final fourth doll attacked the legs, using force to bring Natsume down to the floor.

He tentatively walked over and looked down at the struggling boy. Shuuichi was there to oversee that the paper was not torn, and it wouldn't be as long as its master was near by and he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon.

"This is an abominable curse. It's an interesting one, however, that which you'll not enjoy right away." Shuuichi gave a half-smile, his eyes removing all concern and holding just lust. "You see... for this curse to be lifted, you're going to have to reach the sexual peak many times."

His hand reached out and touched one of the blue petal marks, smirking. "Don't worry, it takes into account the other's climax as well. Two in one session."


	2. Friendship Fades

The second that Shuuichi had taken out the paper dolls, a warning went off in Natsume's head. Though he believed that Shuuichi wouldn't harm him (at least fatally) , something inside of him said that he didn't wanna stick around to see what he was going to do. He immediately made a move towards the window, but by that time the paper dolls had taken a large form and were already getting to work binding him up. He opened his mouth to try to call for help (though even he believed that none would come) but the paper doll had immediately moved to cover up his mouth and muffle all noise he could make.

He stood absolutely no chance of escaping and absolutely no chance of breaking free, and this was evident to him as he found himself forced down onto the floor, struggling to pull himself free from the paper bindings as he had done the other these were different, they were stronger...not only that, but he seemed to be weaker. It wouldn't surprise him to find out that perhaps these markings were draining his spiritual energy as well.

He eventually gave up, and glared up wordlessly at the exorcist, pissed at the new betrayal and at being bound like this. Everytime he was with this guy, he always seemed to be tied up in one way or another.

"You see...for this curse to be lifted, you're going to have to reach the sexual peak many times."

Natsume's eyes widened, his face flushing darkly as he heard that reasoning.

Fuck.

But what did Shuuichi mean by the other's climax...?

No! Nonononono!

He immediately began to struggle again as he found himself now very worried, wishing desperately that Madara was there to help him. He began trying to scoot himself away from Shuuichi, trying to somehow move further away from the exorcist. This could not really be happening, could it?

Shuuichi nodded his head approvingly at Natsume's hopeless struggles, watching with lustful eyes. He was almost blushing at how much he wanted to run his hands along the other's body, play with the teen's nipples, fuck him until he's crying out through the paper to have him go faster.

Honestly, it's not my fault that you let youkai come into your room and curse you like that.

He traced the tattoo with his fingers before placing the palm of his hand against the boy's stomach and then shifting it up to rest between the nipples. The paper that bound his dear friend moved out of his way, but did not release its hold on Natsume's body.

"Didn't I say that I would help you? It just happens to be more against your will." Shuuichi looked somewhat somber as he was fully aware of what he was doing. It seemed as if he were going to apologize to Natsume, but didn't, seeing as there wouldn't be enough "sorries" to make up for forcing the other to have sex with him. "You should understand that even I cannot run away from a curse this powerful. I suppose that we should get this over with, eh, Natsume?"

The elder of the two reached out and grabbed Natsume by the shoulders, moving to push him onto his arms. It was best that the teen was on his back, to make it easier, maybe even quicker if Shuuichi could handle it. He soon climbed onto Natsume in a straddle, unable to control himself any longer. Who would be able to with Natsume weak and helpless? It was impossible until he fucked the kid.

"There is one good thing about this curse. It's not just, say me, pounding into your ass. It has to be multiple people, and hopefully you can keep out of harms way long enough to recuperate.." Shuuichi removed his hat and stripped himself of his coat, leaving his nice grey shirt and black pants on. His captive was already half naked and would be a sight to see soon.

It was an interesting fact that as long as Shuuichi wasn't holding back from the curse, he could think clearly and explain such a complex thing to Natsume. The kid was also a good listener, though against his will.

"How far down do these tattoos go, I wonder." He bent down, kissing at Natsume's neck, his hands running up and down, along the teen's chest sensually.

"There is one good thing about this curse. It's not just, say, me, pounding into your ass. It has to be multiple people, and hopefully you can keep out of harms way long enough to recuperate."

Natsume had no idea if Shuuichi was sincerely trying to comfort him or just screw with him, but either way, that was NOT! comforting! He had to have sex with multiple people? How is that good? His eyes widened as he remembered his two friends from earlier, how they were trying to pin him down to have their way with him. Or the guys that he didn't even talk to in that school, groping him every time he passed by them,...that was all because this curse was forcing them to want to have sex with him?

Where is Nyanko-Sensei? Natsume thought bitterly, his thoughts interrupted as he felt Shuuichi kissing his neck, easily getting Natsume to elicit a soft, muffled gasp at the feeling, his body slightly shivering underneath the Exorcist's hand, his warm, smooth skin now all for Shuuichi to enjoy touching and kissing and feeling.

Whether Natsume wanted it or not.

Whomever the spirit was, it wanted Natsume to understand the pain of being beautiful, and if being tied up and fucked didn't teach him, then what would? Even Shuuichi was unsure as to why.

Somehow, all the elder had to do was look up to see the flash of surprise and indignation behind the teen's orbs, watching Natsume enjoy it whether he had wanted to or not. Besides, there was one thing that the exorcist was looking forward to. Natsume wasn't the type of person to just lay down and take defeat easily, which could only mean that he'd struggle and fight his bonds all that much more.

Shuuichi's tongue slipped out and licked along the teen's neck, running up to Natsume's ear and sucking on the ear lobe in a animalistic manner. He then let his tongue come out once more and lick along the inside of the ear, the man's hands keep Natsume steady and the rest of his weight holding down his friend's lower body. Though, he couldn't hold back as the urge to touch the other's hair with his fingers, which left their offensive stance and ran through the nice locks. It felt ten times better than he had thought.

This must be a part of the curse. It must be. He closed his eyes as he began kissing down his host's chest, lapping at Natsume's nipples, making them pert and hard.

"This youkai is a bitch, eh?" Shuuichi ran his hands down to Natsume's face, letting them rest at the other's gagged mouth before slipping back down to rest about where the brunet's pants began. "I... can't even think about doing anything else..." He flashed his captive a solemn frown before slowly unbuttoning the boy's pants with just one hand.

"I don't suppose that a 'sorry' would be accepted." This he mumbled under his breath, shrugging almost uncaringly, though the tone gave it away.

Natsume gasped, his entire body shivering a bit at the strange new sensations. His face flushed as as he felt the man's tongue sliding along his neck, getting a sound that was almost a moan from him. He wanted to yell for Shuuichi to stop, to tell him to fight the curse. But with all of his words muffled to a point where Shuuichi wouldn't even understand him, Natsume knew that it was useless to try to reason with him.

Probably one of the worst parts of this was the fact that this was his very first sexual experience. Natsume had never been a very sexual person, and the fact that his very first experience with it was being RAPED made this entire day seem even worse. Of course, according to Shuuichi, this day was going to keep getting worse.

These thoughts were interrupted as the exorcist began to kiss down Natsume's chest, the teen's eyes widening as he felt the warm kisses and the man's tongue at his nipples, this time drawing a sound that definitely was a moan from Natsume, whose body arched up a bit at the feeling despite himself, who squeezed his eyes shut as one half of him wanted to resist this and another wanted to enjoy it. He was shaking from effort now, effort to keep himself from getting turned on by this.

However, as Shuuichi began to unbutton his pants, Natsume renewed his struggles, now practically bucking around and thrashing as he attempted to use all his strength to break free from the paper dolls that had held the teen bound this entire time. But no matter how much he pulled, he couldn't get free, the paper held tight and wouldn't tear even a bit, but Natsume wasn't going to give up trying.

As Shuuichi ran his lips along the fair white skin beneath him, tasting the body he'd come to crave in the last few minutes, a hint of flowery aroma met his smell. He could almost taste it too, but wondered if the luxurious stench was coming from somewhere in the room or from the boy now struggling to free himself from the paper bonds. It went to the back of his mind as he reasoned that the room would smell much different after he was finished. Natsume would never forget this encounter, no matter how hard he attempted. There'd be no going back to being friends.

Most men would be liars if they said that Natsume was not innocently handsome and pretty with an interesting expression whenever he was thinking about something. Shuuichi would be up there on the list. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on his captive, there was no denying that he had been interested. However, if it weren't for the curse, Shuuichi might never have tried anything with him.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he spoke, with the only other person in the room gagged. It was as if he was enjoying listening to his own voice or teasing Natsume with the fact that he could speak and the other could not.

After a while, he stuck to just kissing the smooth hairless surface that lay under him, decidedly making sure that he didn't torture his friend too much. Control was key, especially if he wanted to salvage anything after the ordeal had ended. He felt obsessive about the body he had before him, unable to stop himself, he pressed his ear against Natsume's heart, listening to the beats and feeling the moans reverberating throughout the teen. Shuuichi couldn't stop himself from doing as he pleased, who would be able to?

It was like he was a puppet, held by strings, but taken by his own latent desires.

The new thrashing only caused a grin to spread across the elder's face, chuckling to himself as he moved ever further down from the lad's chest and steadied himself at Natsume's belly-button. Running his tongue down inside it, around and then in again, he played there for a moment. He was getting closer to the main attraction, and his hands were moving as fast as they could, but everything felt like slow motion.

He shifted down to put more weight on his friend's bound feet, pulling the pants he'd loosened, with him. They stayed around the kid's knees, only adding to the bonds. "Nice choice, I always pictured you as a briefs kid."

"Ooo, what's this? Is that you or is this the curse?" His mature tone sounded interested, reaching out a free hand and flicking at a rather large bulge hidden behind underwear.

Natsume squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the man's tongue at his stomach, desperately wishing this away, desperately wishing that the exorcist really wasn't doing this, that the man who he TRUSTED wasn't raping him right here and now! He wished harder than he ever had, even harder than when he tried to wished away the many youkai that haunted his childhood.

As he felt his pants tugged down, he let out a small whimper, a whimper of slight pain and fear and sorrow at this turn of events, a single tear sliding down past his eyelids and down his cheek as his pants were pulled down, revealing his underwear and the bulge underneath it. He wanted desperately for Madara to be there to protect him. But worse than that, he wished that he wasn't so stupid. He should've expected that Shuuichi would've been as vulnerable to the curse when exposed to it as the others did. He had no idea why he thought that he was immune to it. Perhaps he really had allowed himself to be too trusting. Or perhaps he just felt close to the exorcist.

Either way, there was no comfort to give when his underwear was exposed, the only piece of clothing left to protect his intimate and private areas. Even if Shuuichi were to suddenly break free from the curse and stop himself, this would forever be a scarring moment amongst the two friends He could feel a sob rising up in him as he realized one thing: He was completely helpless as much as Shuuichi was. There would have to be an outside intervention to stop the imminent rape, and Natsume doubted there would be any.

Shuuichi was filled with lust, but that didn't mean he was heartless. He was forced to do an unspeakable act to a good and trusted companion, but he would put it off as long as he could. Though the curse wanted him to lose all inhibition and fuck Natsume like he was some random whore off the streets, he refused to. If he was going to be forced to do this, then he was going to try to make it as good for Natsume as it would be for him.

It seemed only right that he make it enjoyable for his captive, for all Shuuichi knew, it was his first time and he wouldn't want it to be such a horrid bad memory. That was the extent of what he could do for Natsume in the situation they'd been forced into. If nothing else, it had to show his friend that even under the curse, he was doing what he could to make it better.

His tongue lapped at the boy's button, slipping out and circling the outer oval. He moved his hands to rest on Natsume's thighs, gently massaging them with his fingers. Natsume's skin was warm under his fingertips, causing a small lustful sound to escape past his lips.

The lizard tattoo moved from his cheek and down to his neck, soon moving down to hide in his shirt. It was a reminder to the exorcist to let Natsume feel a little more comfortable and lose a few of his own clothes. "How rude of me..." His voice was quiet, though a soft playful smile appeared on his features.

He halted his actions, sitting up with his back straight and tall before sliding the shirt over his head and tossing it off to the side to lay where Natsume's discarded uniform top lay. By then, his lizard tattoo had already begun to crawl down to the hinges of his pants and stopped to rest somewhere underneath the brown pants. It might have been a completely vain attempt at giving Natsume more time, though he wasn't so sure that letting it run on long was such a good idea for the teen.

Soon, he began to unbuckle his own pants with an excited expression donned, slipping them off, lifting his body off of Natsume's to do so, only to return back down to place his weight on the legs.

He was a boxer person, nice red and black checkered patterns. Shuuichi reached out a hand and cupped Natsume's chin. "If this is your first time, I suggest you watch."

Natsume shivered at Shuuichi's touch, whether from fear or from even some slight pleasure that the curse my cause him to feel left unknown, even to the cursed teen who was doing his best to try to block all of this out from his mind, to will away this total nightmare, as if he could actually break the curse himself should he actually will it away hard enough. It wasn't going to leave, however, and Natsume knew that, not unless the Missing-When-Needed Madara knew another way to break the curse.

He didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted to just leave them shut and hope and pray that somehow he'd fall into an area of his mind where none of this could touch him. But he wasn't going to, and it really was his first time with any sort of sexual encounters, so he allowed his eyes to open a bit, first just peering out from the small slits before he allowed them to slowly open up fully, seeing Shuuichi half-naked now, only a pair of boxers to cover him up, the sight bringing a red color to spread across Natsume's face, though his eyes were still lined with worry, fear and anger.

Had there ever been a time when he had a war within himself about his feelings of Shuuichi, none of them surpassed the tragedy that he felt now, with his mind split between anger and sorrow and sympathy and forgiveness, over the question of whether he should be pissed at Shuuichi, if he should break off all ties with the man after this, or whether he should truly feel sorry for a man who had fallen victim to a curse and was forced to do an unspeakable act to a friend in order to truly help him.

No matter which side would win, the relationship between the two will always be scared at these next few moments. There was no way that Natsume was ever going to be able to feel comfortable around the actor, exorcist and close friend again.


	3. What Has Faded Can Be Replaced

**_Author's Note: This is a roleplay, please realize that there WILL be changes in POV and do not relay that in your reviews. Reviews, otherwise, are encouraged and welcomed. _**

* * *

><p>If I've learned anything about being a social outcast, everything can be told from a person's eyes. Yes, everything. From their wide-range of emotions to their mental well-being. This occurred to Shuuichi as he gazed into those beautiful round orbs of Natsume's. If he hadn't been sure of what he was doing to the other, he understood it in full force now. He'd known what he was doing since he'd convinced the teen to take him to his room and allowed the paper dolls to bind and gagged his friend.<p>

Natsume might think that Shuuichi had no choice in being taken by the curse's power, but he was probably the only one that had a choice in the matter. At least, he had at first. If he had turned around and run when he noticed what the curse was and what it would do to both of them, then it wouldn't have been him playing with Natsume so sexually. He would rather all memories of this start with him, scar their friendship instead of ruining that of his friends or teachers. No matter what Natsume might say, since Shuuichi was the first, the memories might be dampened quite a bit for the future doers.

His lizard tattoo had run down his body and was visible just below the boxers, but closest to his inner thigh. It scurried around on his skin in a thoughtful way, the youkai attached to him making no real threatening manner towards either of them. A simple black creature that only Natsume and those like him could see, else, Shuuichi might have had trouble in acting if it suddenly appeared amongst his movie scenes. Actresses wouldn't want to be around him with such a creepy thing moving about his body.

Shuuichi bent down, shifting his lower body to rest firmly on Natsume's ankles while the torso moved down to press his well-tended lips against his friend's right knee. His mouth brushed lovingly against the white skin, moving upm ever so slightly and then back down again.

He was sure that the curse was effecting his other senses as well. For instance, his taste of the other and how it felt like he was lapping at the sweetest berries when his tongue ran against his precious skin. It effected his sight as well, at least toward the teen. The way his skin glistened with the simplest droplets of sweat or how his hair and eyes seemed to only magnify his beauty.

His journey only moved further up, his hands placing themselves under Natsume's knees for support, his lips brushing up along the skin until he reached the blockade underwear and found himself immediately drawn to it. "Damn this curse... I can't just... leave it be." He looked up at Natsume with another apologetic grimace. There was no way in the history of Hell that Shuuichi wouldn't be able to just do one constant fuck as he'd hoped. No, he couldn't leave the kid's nipples alone, or that tender face, or ignore how his moans of pleasure seemed to come from when he teased Natsume's body. "Fuck..."

The left hand released the knee it was held onto to reach up and hook under the top band around Natsume's waist. pulling at it wantonly.

He had all the power in the situation and somehow still felt that he wasn't allowed within the walls Natsume had blocked off. As if he needed permission to enter, but he had to finish it. Making it longer was only making it worse.

What's wrong with me, I'm not able to focus! My mind... it keeps struggling.

Even now, Shuuichi's erection was almost as visible as Natsume's. Pulling slowly on the final defense, he kept his eyes open and unblinkingly stared down at what was revealed. Forgive me... as if you could.

-  
>Natsume's breath hitched, his breathing turned into short, sharp, shuddering gasps that was heard clearly through the papper, his eyelids closing as he felt his blood rush to his face, along with some other unmentionable, more private areas of his body, and he found himself almost...enjoying it. Almost. It still left him with butterflies made from lead and smog in his lungs, a cold steel box squeezing his heart, bile in his belly and hell clawing at everything else. A part of him was still wondering, thinking "What did I do to deserve this?"<p>

And another part was thinking, "This isn't how I wanted this."

Natsume may not have had such an active libido like the other boys...but he still had one. He had sometimes woken up from dreams with Shuuichi on his mind, with a great discomfort at what the dream had left over. Past dreams, however, Natsume never did have any sort of sexual experience, not even with himself. While most boys might masturbate, Natsume didn't. To be honest, it made him feel...dirty to do so. And while he did sort of...desire the actor/exorcist, it was not something he was generally proud of or voiced.

But now here he was, with his underwear being pulled down, and the truth of his emotions being revealed, springing out full and completely erect. It was almost like a wet dream come true...and that both sickened and pleasured Natsume on it's own.

********

His eyes widened as he set his light brown orbs onto the throbbing member, standing before him completely erect and in need. It was almost begging for his touch, screaming that he stroke it, play with it. Shuuichi could feel his upper body moving down to get closer to it, but soon halted his movements to look up and stare at his captive.

The small pink tongue of his slipped out and played on the edge of his lips in a teasing way.

"It looks a little dirty, I guess it's up to me to clean it up." He smiled a cat-like grin, index finger stretching out and running along just the underside of Natsume's manhood.

It ran along the vain, up and down, barely touching it before finding a better project down lower. The right hand had found its job and took hold of the other's balls, feeling the soft skin caressing his palm.

Shuuichi bent down the rest of the way, licking at the slit where some pre-ejaculation had come out. There had been wet spots on Natsume's underwear from when the cock had been pushing against the cloth. He felt that it was his duty to clean up the teen a little so that there wasn't a mess to deal with afterward. "You're so responsive, it's like you're begging for it."

He turned his eyes back onto Natsume's beautiful face. "If I ungagged you, would you be begging me to touch you?" It was just something he had to voice aloud, a thought he'd been mulling over for the past few minutes. Though, the situation was awful enough for the other and he wouldn't let Natsume say anything that he might regret later.

There must be a way for me to save him from the others. Only have him hate me... Desperately, he tried to think of what he knew of the curse, its inner workings, how it might be possible to get rid of it some other way, but as far the exorcist knew, there was no alternative.

As he paid attention to the groin with his lips and right hand, he used his left to prepare for his next objective. His hand reached out and placed itself on Natsume's stomach, feeling its way up blindly passed the chest and the neck, to find itself on the teen's lips. Just as it had before, the paper moved obediently, almost dissolving where Shuuichi's fingers lay. "Wet my fingers, Natsume. You'll want them as wet as you can get them." They delved in between the kid's lips, fingertips entering the moist cave and pushing against the inhabitant there.

-

Perhaps it was the curse. Perhaps it was affecting him deeply, a change that would soon completely take over his mind and body. Or perhaps it truly was just him. Perhaps the curse had nothing to do with it. It didn't matter, really. Whether it was the curse or himself, it wouldn't change the fact that he let out a sound that was almost a moan as he felt Shuuichi simply touch his length, a simple feeling, but with intense pleasure, maybe from the curse or maybe from Natsume's true desires and pent up sexual frustration.

It wouldn't matter what it was. It didn't change the fact that Natsume shivered at the touch, the rape now starting to dissolve into pleasure, into the word 'sex' and where the molestation was dissolving into a consensual, true pleasure. It didn't stop him from practically bucking his hips as he felt the man's tongue licking at the slit of his cock, a loud surprise gasp escaping the teen, his cock throbbing in want, in pure, desperate need for the actor to give it more attention.

He didn't know what the answer was either. WOULD he be begging Shuuichi? He would've either beat the crap out of him or run away in tears had he managed to break free earlier, but now? Now, he didn't know. He was almost contemplating on whether he would actually stay. Would he?

Almost. Almost yes.

He could've bitten the fingers, he could've bitten so hard that he'd have drawn blood, he could've bitten so hard that the actor would have found himself without them. He could've bitten so hard that the actor would snap out of it, curse or not.

But he didn't. Instead, he allowed them into his mouth, almost sucking on them, running his tongue across the skin and getting them slick with saliva, helping Shuuichi with the next part of this scene.

And he didn't regret it.

********************

Giving off a soft sigh, Shuuichi closed his eyes to take in all the sensations he was feeling. It was nothing compared to what Natsume seemed to be having, but he wanted to enjoy what he could of the horrendous situation. That wasn't his only reason. He had to gain some control over himself, at least a little to keep his wits about him and not just start fucking Natsume in the ass without preparing him a bit.

Asses weren't meant to have cocks run up them, so it'd hurt at first and bleed a little, but if Shuuichi could tone it down a little and make it more pleasurable for Natsume, then he'd have done his best. It'd make the others that came and who didn't fix him up less painful.

He let his tongue slip out of his mouth completely, the flat of it pressing all of itself at the base and slowly raising up to flick the head. With the throbbing organ before him, it would take control to not just shove the whole thing in his mouth and deep throat it. Slowly, Shuuichi took a higher approach, pressing his lips against the head of the cock slowly taking in an entire inch. The elder thought it was best to coat it completely in saliva before continuing.

Higher up, his fingers ventured in farther. It was due to the welcome Natsume's tongue gave them, sucking and running the tongue along the nails and finger tips.

Good boy... Shuuichi thought, holding a moan back. He could barely contain himself. Natsume wasn't the only one pleasured by everything. "Natsume..."

In went another inch to his mouth, repeating the same motion of coating the organ in saliva.

They wouldn't be interrupted any time soon doing this, because the school day was far from over and only the hallway had made soft squeaks and sounds to the lower floor. For once, he was glad that there was nothing to stop him from going all the way, at least for an hour or two, but it shouldn't take that long.

-

Natsume's eyes widened, a strangled moan coming out of his mouth as he felt the man take in a bit of the erect cock in his mouth, a sensation so new, so foreign and so infinitely good to Natsume. His hips raised a bit, out of want, need and impatience, out of inexperience of a teen's first time, out of a teen's innermost desire coming true.

He allowed the fingers to slide into his mouth a bit more, and he continued to get them wet, to cover them with his slick saliva to make it easier on himself, and to take pleasure out of...Perhaps, that was one of the biggest turn-ons right now. Here he was, with the man who he secretly lusted after...and he was bound, all tied up, completely subdued by Shuuichi.

Just the thought of it made him even harder than before.

He continued to suck and lick at the fingers, as if trying to prove himself, trying to show Shuuichi just how good it'd feel if he stuck another certain part of his body in his mouth. And perhaps that's what he relally wanted right now. Perhaps. His mind was so cloudy, so hazed and filled with uncertainties. This wasn't the curse.

This was...pure Natsume.

******************

It was hard to ignore Natsume's body, even when the curse wasn't shoving lustful needs and wants through Shuuichi's brain. He wanted to bite his lip to hold himself back from what he was thinking now. The way the kid's tongue swirled around his appendages, what he wouldn't give to have it massaging his own manhood in such a way, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As far as he knew, Natsume was being tortured by the experience, only doing as he was told in hopes that when Shuuichi said it would be easier that his words rang true.

Another inch entered his mouth, the head pressing against the roof of his mouth and spurting small doses of ejaculation into his throat. He moaned, which was muffled, and it vibrated around the teen's cock. An idea struck Shuuichi as he began to hum softly, running another coat of saliva around the organ now heading toward his throat.

As all of this was happening, the hands kept busy with a constant roll of Natsume's balls. They moved as if water were doing what Shuuichi's hands were doing. Moving them around and rotating them. he felt so hot.

He hadn't quite noticed what his mind had been creating as he had his eyes shut closed. A scene where he was pleasuring a willing Natsume. His voice almost echoed inside Shuuichi's mind.

"More, Shuuichi-sensei! Please!" Oh, what I wouldn't give...

-

Natsume let out another moan, his face flushed darkly as he could feel intense pleasure, wishing for more, desperate for more. It was almost too much for him, all the pleasure, all the many sensations. He could feel his body heating up, sweat shimmering on his skin and the air feeling incredibly cold compared to his body. Was this what sex was like? It...felt amazing.

Truly and simply: Amazing.

Perhaps it was the curse that was clouding his mind, but it was Natsume that reacted to all of this. No, all the curse did was block out all other thoughts. Perhaps Natsume truly was a pervert, truly craved sex. It was a hidden side to him, a hidden, lusting side. And now it was the only part of Natsume's personality that was active.

He had had enough, though. He stopped sucking on the fingers, stopped running his tongue along them to slick them with saliva and...bit them. Hard enough to hurt. He could hear Shuuichi hiss in pain and draw his fingers out of his mouth, and took that opportunity to speak.

"Sh-Shuuichi! P-Please..." He begged, his eyes shining with lust. Pure, uncensored lust. "More...please, Shuuichi-sama. "

His fingers shot out at the sudden pain, Shuuichi opening his eyes to examine the damage, soon finding that no blood had been drawn. He'd expected to be bitten from the beginning, but hadn't been aware of the sudden lustful words that reached his ears. Shuuichi blushed at the sound.

Shuuichi refused to take the organ from out of his mouth, a meal that he wasn't willing to give up, quite yet.

The paper began to reconfigure, covering Natsume's mouth once more and leaving Shuuichi with a new mind-set. He nodded, immediately stopping his hands from playing with the balls and moving to slip between the slit of his boxers and pull out his (much larger and throbbing) manhood.

It stood there in the air for a moment as Shuuichi's weight lifted off of Natsume's legs.

He moved like a spider, using his legs to carry his body carefully over to hold his cock over where he figured Natsume's mouth was. It had taken much concentration to make sure he didn't plunge the other's cock deep into his mouth while moving around. The ultimate control.

His lower body moved down, the head of his cock already emitting quite a large amount of seed from the tip touched the paper and began to dissolve it again.

Imagine, freedom to speak only to lose it once more... His cock twitched.

Once he was sure that he was entering correctly, he moved his moist hands and slid them underneath Natsume's lower back, searching for the crack that would lead his fingers to the asshole. He found it and soon blushed mumbling a warning through his mouthful before inserting his index finger soon joined the the middle and began to slowly scissor the teen's hole.

Shuuichi was a man to be admired for sure, because as he was preparing his friend: he was sucking and licking on the amount of cock he had in his mouth, taking in more as he went along; he was slowly lowering his cock down into the awaiting Natsume's mouth; and he was keeping Natsume's first experience as hot as he could with his now free hand which ran along Natsume's stomach and chest, pinching a nipple every so often.

-

Perhaps this is the reason why he alone had been chosen to be cursed. Why the youkai went so far out of it's way just to damn Natsume into a sex and lust filled nightmare. Perhaps it was because he didn't have much of either. Perhaps the youkai saw Natsume as truly beautiful and wanted to curse him for having friends unlike it. Perhaps it cursed him for not using his beauty to gain the affection of many people, of having many lovers like it wanted to have.

Or perhaps it was just a damn pervert with a sick and twisted mind.

Natsume opened his mouth, face flushed redder than ever before as he felt the man's cock lower into the waiting, open moist cave. His eyes closed along with his mouth, the tongue licking at the head of the cock before he began to suck on it, moaning slightly as he did. Definitely something like a wet dream come true. That's how it felt. And if he was forced to endure this...he'd endure it whole-heartedly.

Wait! This isn't me! This is the curse! I-I have to Fight it! I have to break free from this somehow! I-I have to...I have to...

Natsume gasped as he felt the fingers slide into his hole, eyes popping open wide and surprised, feeling slight discomfort and pain. But he tried to ignore it and continued trying to concentrate on sucking off Shuuichi. This was what he wanted, after all.


	4. Blessing or Curse?

It was difficult enough to fight control with the millions of things that he was doing, but now he had to contend with the sexual pleasures shooting up through his manhood and up to spread out amongst his body. He halted for a moment, unsure if he could do all that he had set out to, but shook his head as he grew somewhat accustomed to the sensations.

More and more, he took in until his lips pressed against unmoveable skin. Natsume's cock had not looked so big when Shuuichi had been staring at it, but it definitely felt bigger. He ran his tongue along the staff, massaging it with the back of his throat as he did so, forcing himself to relax in order not to gag on it.

At the same time, he pushed his cock even further toward the amazing tongue, needing the other's mouth to take all of him in. Will he be able to? I shouldn't expect him to take so much of me... Shuuichi spared a thought for his friend's situation, but the curse was clouding his mind more. It almost didn't matter to him, just the lustful pleasure.

His hand rest on Natsume's chest, feeling it lift up and then fall back down to repeat the motion again. It was so calming. The fingers played around about the abs, running along the crevices that the abs created in the skin. What I wouldn't give to make him mine...

Shuuichi's eyes widened and blushed deep red. He was glad that his mind was something Natsume couldn't read. What an embarrassing thought.

This curse is taking me too far... or is it the curse? What is... me?

He began to bob his head, back and then forward again to push his lips against Natsume's skin. It was a repeated motion, like most of what sex actually was.

In and out. In and out. In and out.

Time was fading for his self-control. He had to hurry and prepare his friend, using the scissor method to make the hole even more large. It's have to take his cock, and even though he'd like to think that he was bigger than most men, he had to be sure. For Natsume's sake. He wouldn't be able to help Natsume any other way.

Natsume took in as much as he could, face flushed a crimson red as he felt more and more of Shuuichi was lowered into his mouth, the young boy completely unsed to this. He felt that Shuuichi was too big, and it made him...worry about how it was going to be like to take all that up the ass. Shuuichi had looked big toe begin with but now...Natsume was certain that he would chock on the man's length.

At the same time, that sense of pleasure, of sucking on Shuuichi, was also mixed with the slight pain and discomfort of the man's fingers in him, trying to widen his hole and make it big enough for the final event. It was almost ironic, wasn't it? The man that Natsume really had a deep affection for...was doing something out of a wet dream to Natsume...and it was all because of a curse. It was something Natsume really wanted...

...But after this, Natsume knew that the actor would probably never do anything like this again. That's what made this scene very bittersweet for Natsume, the fact that he'd never do this again.

Up and down. Up and down.

Shuuichi's head bobbed in that same motion for a little while. It took so much of his concentration that he almost had to stop doing certain things to Natsume that he would have liked to do collectively. He had never been so aware of his duties for the teen.

He had to keep his teeth from grazing the sensitive organ, run his tongue along the bottom more often than anywhere else on the staff, hum softly as if he were vibrating, the movement of his head had to stay a steady beat, and then, of course, Shuuichi was preparing his young friend for the final blow, fighting back the curse's wishes to have him do it regardless. It was just one huge mess that, ironically, the elder didn't mind doing so much.

Maybe it was about his being older that caused him to voice his thoughts and found that it was much more difficult with his mouth filled with a certain male's manhood pushing down his throat. He wanted to reassure Natsume that he'd be gentle, to calm the boy's fears. He wanted to, perhaps, tease him further about how sensitive he was or how easy it had been to turn him on. Yet, he waited in silence, continuing to suck and scissor and touch his captive's body.

I must know if this is the curse! Gah! I wish to hurry, but Natsume must be prepared!

It was almost time as he noted that Natsume's hole had stretched out quite a bit and assumed that he might be able to enter about this point.

He had to pull out too. Natsume's tongue felt too good on his cock, if he didn't pull out now, he'd come before the fun part.

The elder grinned, pulling his mouth from around the manhood and gasping quietly. At the same time, he began to remove his cock from the moist mouth. "Ah, that was a nice meal." He pulled out completely, moving to even stand up, getting one last bird's eye view of what his bound Natsume looked like.

"Time to return the favor."

Natsume almost let out a whine as he felt the man's mouth leave his length, along with the cock leaving his own mouth, leaving Natsume panting,, saliva now coating his cock along with Shuuichi's. He was taking in deep breathes, trying to regain air back into his lungs. His breathing barely returned to normal whenever he felt the paper over his mouth again, immediately silencing all the things he wanted to say to Shuuichi at that moment. And perhaps it was for the better.

'This is just a curse,' Natsume told himself, 'he's just doing this because he can't resist it. ' His thoughts became bitter for an instant, bitter at the realization that Shuuichi was going to put this behind him as much as he could and would expect Natsume to do the same. It was almost heartbreaking in itself that the curse brought about these emotions into the light, but there didn't seem to be a way for Natsume to express them at all.

He stared up at Shuuichi, not bothering to say anything from behind the paper that would no doubt muffle anything he'd say to a point where the exorcist/actor wouldn't even understand him. Natsume's face was flushed darkly, knowing that this was the final stage: Shuuichi was moving onto the final stage of this event.

It was difficult, being the one on top, in charge. There his captive lay, bound, gagged, and utterly helpless, but Shuuichi knew that once the curse was over, he'd have to release him. His psychotic passionate lust would mean nothing to Natsume after they had finally come. He was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him, telling him that there might be some possible feelings or emotions that stayed after, but he found himself believing them whole heartedly.

Shuuichi also found that he had been so wrapped up in what he was doing to the other, making sure that they both enjoyed the circumstances, that he hadn't realized that his body temperature had spiked high. Natsume's body had been so warm and welcoming, inside and out. He watched, with cock dripping with saliva and his lips dry, as paper covered the mouth he wished was his, once more. In a way it could be... but it wasn't.

Quickly shaking himself free of his thoughts and eager to get back into the heated passion, the elder moved to rest on his knees. In seconds, his simple amount of will allowed the paper that had been binding Natsume's feet to shoot off and flutter about the room like an injured bird before making contact with the wall and falling, crumpling there.

"Here." He reached out and forced Natsume to sit up, then moved him into a similar position. Now that he had the teen on his knees, he pushed him forward so that his butt was high in the air and his chest was pressed against the carpet. With the amazing rump of the teen in his sights, Shuuichi couldn't help but stroke it. His hand groped at the buttock, slapping it softly with an interested grin.

How much he would love to hear the child's moans would take mere seconds for one to realize. If they weren't in a house that he didn't own and there could be someone returning at any moment, he'd let Natsume's cries be heard. Yet, muffled screams might just be as entertaining.

"Prepare yourself, Natsume. This is going to be..." His voice trailed off as he checked the other's asshole. Even he was unsure about how it would be. The women that he had done this to in the past had all enjoyed what had happened, but Natsume wasn't a woman. At least, not in body.

A low pleased moan escaped Shuuichi as he slowly entered his cock into Natsume's waiting rump. Pushing in his whole length before beginning to pull out and repeat the movement, Shuuichi closed his eyes, licking his lips hungrily.

"Fuck..."

The further they went, the more nervous that Natsume again, he supposed that this was the same way with everyone during their first time...though everyone else's "first time" didn't happen because of a curse that a youkai laid upon you while you were asleep that made everyone of the same gender lust after you...wait. Natsume's eyes narrowed in slight thought as he wondered something.

Why was everyone who was trying to molest him a MAN? Was this spirit one who lusted after men? Or was it just another part of it's sick joke?

He felt himself propped up onto his knees before bent over, his rear exposed to the actor/exorcist and to anyone else who might've been in the room (thankfully, no one. ) He gasped as Shuuichi stroked it, his body shivering at that slight touch in a strange sensation of pleasure, his face flushed as he was sure he knew what was going to happen next.

Perhaps this would never happen again. Perhaps Natsume would nexer express his true feelings to Shuuichi...or perhaps he would and Shuuichi would decline it, ruining their friendship anyways...all of them were scary, and not once did Natsume believe that Shuuichi would indulge in a perverted situation like this he would try to enjoy this the best he could, no matter the outcome.

His eyes widened as he felt the man's cock slowly push into him, his breath hitching initially at the feeling as he tensed up.D-Damn...Shuuichi felt too big! Natsume let out a pained gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Shuuichi push in all the way, clenching and grinding his teeth as he tried to get used to the feeling of another man in him.

He continued to enter his captive slowly, not wishing to cause him to hurt any more than he already would be. Shuuichi moaned as he felt how tight it was inside of Natsume's ass, trying to get the words out to tell him to relax, but unable to. Just because he had complete control over Natsume's physical form didn't mean that he had any right to twist his thoughts any further.

Small droplets of blood feel from the boy's asshole when Shuuichi pulled out. It was a usual reaction. The ass was never meant to have a cock shoved inside it, or to harbor any sort of object inside, it just wasn't made that way. If there hadn't been a little blood from the intrusion, the elder might have been concerned about what Natsume's activities consisted of. In any case, there was an extreme pleasure that lay inside the heated rump, for both of them.

Once he had begun to get used to the intense heat around his manhood, Shuuichi began to move a little faster each time he entered and came back out. Even if he had wanted to keep the pace slow and easy, there was no way that the curse would allow him such control over his mind.

"I have to fuck him deeper... faster... now" always seemed to enter his mind, to which he tightened his grip on the teen's thighs and pushed in a little harder and deeper. This was followed by a resounding growl, "Ruining the fun so soon would only be a waste..."

"Gah, Natsume!" His cock had gone in very far, his base even inside. "Y-you have to relax..." It hurt. Shuuichi might have taken it as retribution for doing the dirty deed of kidnapping and fucking a helpless teenager, but it had grown to be much more rough than he had expected. Maybe it was because women didn't have such strong muscles in their asses.

Natsume gasped in pain as he felt the man enter him, wincing as he felt the man pushing into him, causing some blood to spill from this first intrusion. He was tense and he couldn't help but tense up even more as he felt the man penetrating him over and over, feeling the two bodies rocking a bit with each and every thrust.

He heard Shuuichi tell him that he had to relax as he continued to fuck the younger boy. It was hard...but Natsume had to do it...both for him and for the sake of Shuuichi's...manhood. He blushed darkly, closing his eyes as he tried to relax, a few minutes going on before he felt himself starting to relaxed, the feeling becoming almost...good. He felt sharp pleasure suddenly running through his form, his eyes widening as he felt the new sensation that completely dazed all of his senses and clouded his mind even further.

This felt...amazing! He felt another sharp wave of pleasure shock through him, causing him to cry out from behind the paper, coming out as a loud, muffled cry, his eyes widening as he felt his breath quickening, his skin heating up even more as he felt himself...wanting more. Faster and deeper.,

In. In. In. In.

It was like there was a marathon and Shuuichi was out to win the prize. Someway, they had become connected, if only for those few minutes. Body and soul. While Natsume made feeble sounds from behind the paper, it meant nothing.

Shuuichi knew what the teen wanted from his body alone. Even with the curse in play and Shuuichi's hands gripped tight around the captive's ass, the way Natsume moved his ass up into the cock willingly, the way his chest fell and rose in quick steady succession. That was the true reason that he could dive into him.

"Natsume... I'm going in deeper." There was little point in speaking it, but Shuuichi had to control his body some how. If he let caution go to the wind, he'd hurt Natsume physically, perhaps even beyond repaid. His own words kept him in check, telling him not to get into it too much. The point was to remove the tattoos on the boy's body. He was helping the other.

God, this feels too good. I'm not helping him... this feeling I'm getting can't mean that. Damn this curse! Until he's completely free of it, I can't be sure...

He shoved himself in all the way, his shaft completely surrounded by the luscious ass. It felt amazing. Every nerve seemed to shoot up from his cock and flow throughout his entire body. His back arched as he flung his head back, closing his eyes in the pleasure.

His cock twitched, signalling the end. Shuuichi couldn't let that happen just yet. No... let me hold on to this longer.

Even with the exorcist's warning, Natsume wasn't prepared as the man pushed himself deeper intot he teen, the boy's eyes widening, back arching, letting out a loud cry of that was a mixed blend of pain, pleasure, want and disgust. There were no words that could describe how good it felt for the teen, nothing except for the pleasured scream that was partially muted by the paper covering his mouth.

He was right, Shuuichi really was big. And the feelings, the sensations of pain and pleasure that engulfed Natsume's body as he shoved himself all the way in, it was nearly too intense, too much for the boy to handle, closing his eyes as his breathing began to turn into short, quick gasps, his body feeling like it burning up, sweat covering his skin now, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping through him, his body starting to tremble with pleasure, as he grew close to his climax.

He could never understand why some people seemed to want, horribly crave, even need sex. After this experience though, he understood it whole-heartedly. If this was how sex truly felt like, then he understood why it was that people seemed to crave it. For it being his first time, this was an amazing experience, one that he'd never forget. His only regret about it was that it was because of a stupid curse, and that in the end it'd probably end up being a one-night stand.

He couldn't help but wonder how many of them Shuuichi had had with women, how many one night stands he had in his career as an actor, wondered if he ever had any with men...and he felt a sense of jealousy and sorrow bubbling up within him as he realized that he was probably one of them and the exorcist would move on to many more women.

It was finally nearing the end, to the actor's displeasure. Shuuichi realized all to soon that he couldn't keep this sexual experience going on much longer. After all, with Natsume and him so close to climaxing and with Natsume's guardians coming home at any second, it shouldn't last much longer. At least, if he didn't want to get charged for raping a poor teenage highschool student.

Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat and Shuuichi, in particular, was only turned on more by the deep pants blocked behind the paper and the wet ass he was now plowing into like a fat kid on cake. The feeling was too much to give up.

What I wouldn't give to have Natsume every day... just digging into his ass like this over and over.

"I'm... coming..." Shuuichi closed his eyes as he moved his hips faster, balancing out the sudden cunvulsions as he spewed his seed inside the boy. "Ah..."

Natsume, you'll never forgive me for this. I wouldn't forgive me.

Slowly, he pulled himself out and fell onto Natsume's hot body. He refrained from hugging him, from touching him more than that in case Natsume took it as another attempt to fuck him senseless. "There... two petals are gone." Shuuichi wanted to touch the kid's skin, run his fingers over the tattoos, but he couldn't.

And finally, it was over. The teenage boy, who had never felt such pleasure or desire in so many different ways and levels let out a loud cry behind the paper that held him bound and gagged. Every muscle in his body tensed, from his toes curling to his back arching and his eyelids pressing against each other tightly, he felt the pleasure explode in him, peaking to a high point that left his mind dazed and confused, nothing able to penetrate the feelings of pleasure from within, not only because of the actor screwing him, but also because it was the actor that was screwing him.

And then it was over. All too quick it seemed, the man was out of him, Natsume's seed on his stomach with the man's in his ass. The pleasure had subsided, but it left behind a lingering, tingling sensation that felt very nice. His heart was pounding, his body felt like it was on fire, he was sweating and he felt exhausted...these were all the sensations he was barely noticing as the pleasure died away and the deed was done. And now the actor would probably leave. And he would probably go on to screw other people and forget this ever happened. Now that the pleasure was gone, disappointment could finally settle in.

He listened absent-mindedly as the man said that two petals had disappeared. That was good at least. It was one step closer to getting rid of this curse. He didn't say anything though, he just took in deep breathes, sure that even if he had said anything, the paper gag would just turn it all into gibberish that he wouldn't be able to repeat, even if the exorcist had asked him too. There was simply nothing more he could do.


	5. Apologies

I do wish to apologize, but the roleplayer and I have decided to remove this from our list of roleplays. It's been too long and we have no wish to continue it. If you would like to take the idea, PLEASE DO. I'd love to read it, so please send me the link if you write it out.


End file.
